Almost all present day overhead cable distributions systems must be customized to fit the required physical space and layout of the telecommunication termination panels and other telecommunication equipment in a centralized telecommunication location. Such customized overhead cable distribution systems normally use some form of rather rigid channel design utilizing a substantial number of different interconnecting components.
The time and financial resources required to select and arrange the components to meet the customized requirements are substantial. It is not unusual for the designers and installers to have to cut or modify many of the components so that the components will fit the layout and facilitate installation. Sometimes, it becomes a "nightmare" to select the right components and to make the proper interconnection of the components without having a large number of unused or damaged parts left over.
The problem is magnified as the number of telecommunication cables increases. Furthermore, the problem is made more difficult with the increase in directional changes of the orientations of the cables, either laterally and vertically between destinations. It is not unusual for a user or supplier to need special expertise in the layout and installation of telecommunication cable in an overhead system. Consequently the cost of the physical hardware itself is generally a small fraction of the total cost of installing an overhead telecommunication cable system. However, the design and configuration of the physical hardware and components play a significant role in the layout design and installation costs.
One of the objects of this invention is to dramatically reduce the number of different parts or components required to build a rather complex overhead telecommunication cable distribution system.
Another object of this invention is to significantly increase the ease of layout and decrease the cost of installation.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading and reviewing the drawings and description of a preferred embodiment of this invention.